My Maximum Ride SongFics
by rainxface
Summary: jsut a combo of all the songfics i have ever written. It'll be added in for all the new ones that i come up with. Faxness in almost all of them. and niggyness if you look VERY CLOSELY.
1. My Heart paramore

My Heart

By rainxface

First fanfic. Enjoy plz!

Disclaimer: I do not own the books. Nor do I own the characters. Or the song or the band. It'd be cool, but sadly, all I own is the paper, lead, pencil, and plot line. Please don't steal.

* * *

We just saved the world. Like, just a few days ago. We hit my mom's house and now we're home. Our house wasn't destroyed like They said it was.

Now I'm in my room listening to the CD the boys were kind enough to buy us. Probably a band Fang likes on the radio. Paramore. They were good. The CD title actually fit our past life: _All We Know is Falling_.

Listening to the last track made my head stop dead for a second. I looked at the booklet with the lyrics, and the words were almost a love song. _My Heart_ .

_**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening.  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is... /i /b **_

"Enjoy the band?" Fang interrupted, entering my room. "They're one of my favorites."

I quickly turned off my CD player and turned around. Fang was leaning against my head board, smiling. Weird. Whatever.

"They're good. I like them." I sat next to Fang, leaning my head against my headboard, too. "Where'd you hear about them?"

"Going across the freaking huge-ass U. S. of A., you hear a lot of music. And occasionally, you go and buy a CD," explained fang. "You were listening to _My Heart _when I came in, huh? I can't figure out if it's a love or a hate song. But, judging by the title, I would have to say love song." I could almost see some sort of emotion in his eyes, maybe love; it was weird. "But there's only one girl in the universe I would play this song for."

"Who?" I asked, being my anxious self.

"Well, its supposed to be a secret, but I _might _tell you," Fang kept me hanging, "later."

"What the!? You're evil!" I stuck my tongue out at him, but he only stuck his out at me. "Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Uh-uh." Fang only wanted me to get mad, or maybe he was giving me unclear clues. This was confusing.

"Please?" I made really huge and cute brown eyes at him. That usually worked.

"Fine. I'll tell you after lunch." So he sorta gave in. I looked at my wall clock. 10:50 am.

"Lunch is early today," I decided. "Come on. Let's go get some Lucky Charms." I dragged Fang out of my room and into the kitchen.

**(A/N: no, I don't own Lucky Charms either. Well, in this dream I had the other night, I owned everything in the whole world, which includes Lucky Charms, but I guess this isn't my dream. Sorry, I talk a lot – back to the story.)**

"Fine."

I poured two bowls of Lucky Charms – probably stale, but whatever. food is food – and poured the milk. No, the milk wasn't stale; we went out and got milk the day we got home.

"Lunch is ready!" I hollered, putting a bowling in front of Fang.

"It tastes off," he complained, a spoonful of stale Lucky Charms in is mouth.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't buy any new cereal even though I put it in the cart and you put it back on the shelves," I recalled, my voice sarcastic. "Finish up – I really want to know."

"Aye, Hitler," he joked. I smiled – someone actually thought of me as Hitler.

5 minutes later, we finished 'lunch'. If Fang didn't tell me, I was going to beat the answer out of him.

"Now will you tell me? Please?" I nearly begged. _Nearly_ begged. I don't actually beg.

"Well, since when have you said please?" Fang asked slowly. "I'll tell you after dinner."

"What?! Oh my God! You suck! I'm telling Iggy to make dinner early," I yelled, anger flushing through my veins. Yes, I did get that anxious.

"Okay." Fang merely chuckled at my anger. No, actually. He makes fun of my anger. "Good idea."

"I'm gonna go get him right now." I stuck my tongue out. "Iggy!" I ran out the front door to find our blind chef. "Make dinner early today! Please!"

"Okay, but you're a pig," Iggy agreed. So, early meals today – works for me. As long as I could find out soon. I needed to know.

Dinner was at 3 pm, and Iggy was still calling me a pig. I ate over 5 servings of lasagna in less than five minutes. Fang did the same. I got up from the table and waved Fang over to follow me. We entered my room, and Fang closed the door behind us. He turned on the light and sat next to me on my bed.

"Tell me," I started again. "Tell me, tell me, tell me no-," I was cut off with gentle lips pressed against mine. Fang was kissing me.

"Does that answer your question?" Fang asked, pulling away. I nodded, leaning in for more kiss. He understood my wanting, and kissed me more. He made me feel safe and secure, like nothing could go wrong. "Hang on." We stopped, and Fang went over to my CD player, and turned on _My Heart._ "I told you, there is only one girl in the world I would play this song for. I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fang," I barely mumbled before Fang kissed me again. Strength and security found its way back to me, for that was the only thing I could feel. I guess I could say that love was written all over Fang's face. He was love, basically.

* * *

Yes, I know. Sappy. But, I guess that's who I am. Just little Miss Sappy. Yeah, that was my first fanfic, not the best, but I showed it to my friends, and they're like, did you get a special copy from JP? Cuz, apparently they think I write just like him..A couple issues though: 1) Im young and a girl, 2) I'm more of a musician than a writer, 3) this took me less than ten minutes to write.

Love,

rainxface


	2. Never Let This Go paramore

Never Let This Go

By rainxface

Disclaimer:: I own nothing of the sort, really. Mainly just the laptop this is written on. Yeah. XP

_**Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much**_

The voice was killing Max – almost to the extent of suicide.

_**  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone  
**_

No way in hell did Max ever want to be the one taking orders – she was the leader, meaning, "I don't take orders, I give them."

_**  
Please don't get me wrong  
**_

Don't underestimate her – she's strong and powerful.

_**  
Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you  
**_

Fang always thought she had lots of pressure on her. She was only 14 years old and mothering 5 out of the ordinary kids. He always thought of her as someone that he could depend on – until she took that cretin with her to save the world.

_**  
One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright**_

She said nothing was wrong almost everyday to 5 kids, and herself.

_**  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight  
**_

Fang couldn't show emotion, no matter how much he had in him. He was the strong one, and he had to keep it that way.

_**  
Please don't get me wrong  
**_

Fang doesn't ever give in. He fights til the end.

_**  
Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you  
**_

She had to save the world, but he knew she could change her life to anything else if she wanted to. He could change the world with the three words that spoke the most, no matter how simple. She always made decisions for the best, but lately he seemed to have thought she was making some mistakes.

_**  
Let this go, let this go  
**_

Do whatever you want to, he would think.

_**  
But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you  
**_

She would always be the one saving the world, trying to be the peace maker. But couldn't she have understood the three words that would help her in so many ways unexplained, but yet so simple. She always needed someone to back her up, and Fang could do just that – he would be the one saving Max from anything and everything.

_**  
I'll never let this go  
I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you**_

She couldn't let go the love of all of her family, let alone Fang. She wanted to tell him, but couldn't. She knew that sometime or another, Fang had changed and probably didn't want her.


	3. Fences paramore

Fences

By rainxface

Disclaimer: nope. Don't own. Not max, fang, the school, or anything else for that matter. Or "Fences" by Paramore. No matter how much I wish, I don't.

Claimer: own the plot, and the right to remain silent.

[[ruler

Max's POV:

I woke up in a cage, nothing new there, but what somewhat surprised me was where I was. I wasn't in my usual small room with Fang and Iggy. Nope, I was all alone, one little window, that was in the door. I could see some faces, but not many. 

_**I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for.**_

A couple of the faces looked down, below the window. Just another test, I guess. Maybe I could trick this test…like I could somehow get them to think that I was just happy-dandy when really I was about to crack open and kill everyone.

_**Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be**_

I was there for a while. Like, more then a day, with _no friggin food._ Bastards. I have to stay sane, I can't turn crazy. If I did, I would most likely be injected with some sort of serum. Great. I love that stuff.

_**You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.**_

Maybe this is all they want, like just for me to be innocent. Or maybe they want me dead!? What the hell is wrong with these sick bastards!?

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.**_

I guess they wanted me to die. But after what felt like a few days, they put Fang in here with me. Like, its not that I don't like him, its just that anyone else would have been a better deal then Mr. I don't talk or show any emotion. Great. Now I need to get _two_ people out of one place.

_**If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.**_

"Don't say anything, they could be watching our every move," he whispered. "Just stay quiet and emotionless."

"And this is coming from the guy that says nothing at all. I don't even think you think," I remarked.

"I do think." Fang smirked. The closest that an emotionless guy could get to smiling. "Now, don't talk. They might forget about us."

_**Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.**_

We sat there, staring at each other. Nothing happened. I smiled at him every so once in a while. Not often though. But every time I did, Fang had let a little bit of hope show through his eyes.

_**And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.**_

"Let experiment five out." Our eyes pricked up as we over heard a soft voice through the metal door. The door slowly opened the door, making it squeak loudly. Sadly, I ran over to Fang, huddling next to him.

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.**_

I was experiment five. I didn't want to be hurt. I just wanted to stay there with Fang. He wrapped his arm around me, and said some reassuring words to me.

"Don't worry; we'll take out these sorry little sons of bitches. They can't hurt you," Fang said quietly. He kissed the top of my head, and then said into my hair, "They can't hurt my love. I love you, Max, and there is no way they are hurting you."

I hadn't realized it at the beginning, but I started crying. "I love you, too, Fang," I said through a muggy voice.

_**Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.**_

A female whitecoat walked through the door, reaching out for me, but when she did, Fang bit down on her hand, HARD. I saw his eyes turn from loving to pain and revenge within a split second. "Don't you dare hurt her in any way. You don't want to deal with me. Walk out the door before I jump you. Let us out before I kill you and all your little whitecoat friends," he growled. The woman stepped back, fear flooding through her eyes. She ran out the door and left it open. Fang picked me bridal style and kissed me.

_**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.**_

He carried me out the door, and Erasers almost immediately started chasing us. He ran and once we reached a window, he set me down. "Fly to Dr. Martinez. I'll be right behind you."

"No, just come with me," I argued. The thing with Fang is that he likes to go by his own rules. But I guess my big brown eyes told him to stay with me.

"Okay." He broke the window, and I flew out. Checking to be sure he was with his word, I looked behind me. There was my dark and mysterious love, flying right behind me.

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.**_

He swooped over to me, and I tucked in my wings. He caught me, and carried me bridal style out into the open night sky. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. His gentle lips made me feel safe and secure with Fang.

"I love you, Fang," I said between two kisses.

"I love you, too, Max," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead and I rested in his arms, falling asleep.


	4. Giving it All Tonight roses are red

Giving it All Tonight

By Rainxface

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I don't own the song "Giving it all Tonight" by Roses are Red. I barely own this computer.

**AN: I always cry to this song. It's pathetic and sad of me, I know. But it's true.**

[[ruler

Fang's POV:

"Can't sleep?" I walked up to Max and sat down next to her. Her watch had been first, and it was now third watch. That dang girl needed some sleep.

Max merely shook her head, not even looking at me.

"You need sleep. This is the fourth night of you not sleeping. That ain't healthy." She looked at me once I said 'ain't'. I know it isn't grammatically correct, but I had to say something for her to look at me for.

She smiled. "Will you tell me a story? It might make me fall asleep." Her eyes went big, and God only knows I can't resist those.

"Okay."

_**So tell me another story  
Make it up as you go  
It's alright, we can find a new place to hide, they'll never know  
We can wait here till morning  
It would be safer then  
It's alright, we can find a new place to start again  
A new place to begin  
**_

I started telling Max of a girl, one of the most beautiful girls in the whole world. She could anything she wanted in a snap of a finger but she wasn't able to get this one guy. The guy refused to ever be any part of her. When she asked why, his response was, "You aren't the most beautiful girl ever. I am in love with the most beautiful girl." The girl demanded he tell her who that girl was. Day and night, the girl searched every city and every street, but no such girl was found.

"Who is the girl?" she demanded.

"A girl that you wouldn't expect. I'll show her to you, if you are nice." The guy led her to a little house in the mountains, maybe Colorado/borderline Wyoming. Out walked a girl, maybe fifteen, and immediately she ran to the guy.

"The most beautiful girl is her. Max is the most beautiful girl," the guy told the stuck up bi- girl.

_**  
Put your arms around me now  
Don't turn around  
This city's burning to the ground  
**_

At the end of my story, I glanced down at Max who was leaning against him, asleep. I wrapped my arm around Max's waist and pulled her closer to me. I placed a gentle kiss on her head, and watched the sun rise way off in the east.

_**  
So we'll drive for days  
And I'll take your fear away  
And fail I might  
But I'm giving it all tonight  
Giving it all for you tonight  
**_

I started waking everyone up, being careful to not wake Max. She was peaceful and beautiful when she slept. She was just beautiful in general. I returned carefully to where Max was still sleeping.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I whispered as she started to stir.

"Hmm?" she moaned. She stretched out her arms and legs, almost hitting my head.

"Ig is making breakfast. You fell asleep last night. My story boring?" Well, if I looked at her after my story and she was almost _snoring_.

"No, it was good. I was just really tired." She stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you know the ending?"

"Well, no. But you can tell me the ending again tonight."

"Okay."

_**  
I am only fearing failure  
And everything's on track  
We're moving forward never looking back  
As long as this will last  
**_

After breakfast, we were heading to Seattle, Washington. I don't know why, but apparently both Gazzy and Nudge have tried coffee and love it.

It was weird – we had gone a few weeks without anything bad happening, which is good, right? I mean, Itex is done and gone, along with the School, so was that really the end? Hopefully, that's all in the past.

_**  
Put your arms around me now  
Don't turn around  
This city's burning to the ground  
**_

We stopped at night in a little cave at a park. I had first watch. Something told me that I also had second, and Igs got last. But, hey, if it means that we have a good, well-slept leader, then bygones let's have me take two watches! **(A/N: yes, I realize that bygones doesn't fit in here, but I think it shud be a changed definition for this story. I mean, listen to the way it's said! Rambling now. READ!)**

Again, Max was still awake, so I sat down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist again. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I lightly place mine on top of her's.

"Do you need something to fall asleep to?" I asked her softly once everyone was asleep.

"Yes. Like, give me some ways that the world could be saved from," she suggested. Not a very happy topic to fall asleep to, but whatever worked.

"Someone could be buying all the property to change into a whole bunch of horse ranches" Max laughed a little at that thought "or someone is burning every building down. Or maybe just killing everyone. Or over-flowing every dam causing the world to flood. Or little furry bunnies will eat all of our food supply so we'll starve to death." Wow, that was a lot for me to say. I'm done for a month or two. I looked down at Max – asleep and still resting on my shoulder.

_**  
So we'll drive for days  
And I'll take your fear away  
And fail I might  
But I'm giving it all tonight  
Giving it all for you tonight  
**_

"So, what's happening today?" I asked Max the next morning after she so kindly kicked me awake.

"We're flying. Again. Maybe to, like, I don't know, our old house?" She opened a new box of poptarts and through three packets to me.

"I thought it was destroyed?" I quickly opened the first packet and shoved one in my mouth, hungry as all hell will get out.

"Yep, but they're always lying to us, so might as well check to see if it's true," she said in between bites.

"Okay." I finished up my third packet, and started cleaning up the area.

"Come on guys, we'll have about a five to six hour flight ahead of us," Max yelled to all the barely awake flock members.

Everyone mumbled 'yes', and we took off.

_**Searching for our fate  
However far away  
We're never coming home  
And I need to escape  
And you need to be saved  
We're in this all alone  
We're in this all alone  
**_

_Six and a half hours later_

So, there we looked. An empty ledge with an empty canyon below. Where our house used to stand.

"Bastards," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, we can find a new place to live, right?" Max said with fake cheer. Everyone nodded their heads in sadness and anger. The little ones were growing up in there, and then they had it taken from them. It wasn't fair. Sure, I knew that life wasn't fair, but couldn't we have had at least a little bit of a safe place?

"Where?" I asked. I wanted to know to see if it somewhere worth traveling. If not, I'm just going back to New York.

"Dr. Martinez. An old friend of mine. We can trust her," she said, her eyes bright.

_**  
So we'll drive for days  
And I'll take your fear away  
And fail I might (I'm giving it all tonight)  
**_

_Five hours later:_

We flew from our old house to about half of half way to where are destination lay.

And this was only the first day. This is going to be one long trip.

"Come on, I see a cave. Let's land," Max yelled to all of us. We landed, and almost immediately, Iggy and the others fell asleep, not even staying up for food.

"Hungry?" I offered, holding out a bag of chips. She gave a slight smile.

"Ya know, you never did tell me the end of the story. I fell asleep at once you reached Colorado/Wyoming state line. What happens after that?" She sat down next to me, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Well, a girl around fifteen walked to the guy, and the guy told the stuck up bitch, I mean girl, that this girl was the most beautiful girl ever. He said that his Max could beat anyone in a beauty contest within a millisecond of being seen." At this point, Max looked up at me, and I kissed her. I started to pull away, but Max returned the kiss, making it very passionate.

"You are the most beautiful I have ever seen, and ever will see. I love you, Max." She only smiled, and laid her head in my lap.

"I love you, too, Fang." She slowly drifted off to sleep, but before she was completely out, I started singing.

_**  
**__**So we'll drive for days  
And I'll take your fear away  
And fail I might  
But I'm giving it all tonight  
We're never gonna need to hide  
We're leaving the past behind  
Giving it all for you tonight**_

"Good night, my Maximum Ride. I love you."


	5. Hey There Delilah part one plain

Hey There Delilah

By rainxface

Disclaimer: omg, I so wish I own MR, but I don't. Sorry, Mr. Jimmy Pats does tho! (check the blog about the name)

Names:

**MissImperfect**: Max

**Ibite**: Fang

**explosionn**: Iggy and Gazzy

**coveryourears**: Nudge

**whitewings**: Angel and Total

**MissImperfect has entered chatroom Oi Vey**

**MissImperfect: **I can't believe you made me do this, Angel.

**coveryourears:** well, at least this way you only have to read what I am saying, and not have to listen to me talk talk talk.

**Ibite:** and good thing its only voluntary to read.

**Whitewings**: yeah.

**Explosion:** ha. Ig doesn't have to read. He listens to me! Haha!

**MissImperfect:** ugh.

**Ibite:** don't worry, it shouldn't last long

**coveryourears: **ooh! OMG! I love the song on the radio! I love 'Hey There Delilah'! who do ya think its for? Well, obviously its for Delilah, but is that her real name???

**explosion:** SHUT UP!

**MissImperfect:** omg. Please, just stop. I am getting a huge headache already!

**Whitewings:** Fang! Geez! Please no details!

**Ibite:** well then stop snooping.

**Coveryourears:** what are they talking about???

**MissImperfect:** nbgbbnsdfghgfdefrgtvbnh. Oi Vey.

**Whitewings: **max, please stop hitting your head on the keyboard.

**Ibite:** max, one question.

**MissImperfect:** okay. Shoot.

**Ibite: **why is your name MissImperfect?

**MissImperfect: **cause…I …was made ….with wings? I really don't know.

**Whitewings:** Max!!!!! awe!

**MissImperfect:** Angel!

**Ibite:** really now… thank you Angel.

**MissImperfect: **Angel!!! Wat the heck did you tell him?

**Whitewings:** nothing, he just wants you to get mad, cuz he thinks ur pretty when you look like that. : )

**Ibite has left chatroom Oi Vey**

**Explosionn has left chatroom Oi Vey**

**Coveryourears: **awe! Fang likes you! That is soo cute! I saw it coming tho. I was pretty obvious the moment…well…since basically ever! I always knew one day angel would spill the good barbeque beans. **(A/N: I love barbeque beans. I could live off of those! Yum!)**

**Whitewings:** oops.

**MissImperfect:** Angel. Please meet me in my room. Pronto.

**Whitewings: **okay.

**MissImperfect has left chatromm Oi Vey**

**Whitewings has left chatroom Oi Vey**

**Coveryourears:** hello? Anyone?

**Coveryourears has left chatroom Oi Vey**


	6. Hey There Delilah part two white

Disclaimer: I don't own. Sorry.

Names:

**MissImperfect:** max

**Ibite:** fang

**Explosionn:** iggy and gazzy

**Coveryourears:** Nudge

**Whitewings:** angel and (sometimes) total

**MissImperfect has entered chatroom Early Morning**

**Ibite has entered chatroom Early Morning**

**MissImperfect:** good morning

**Ibite:** good morning.

**MissImperfect:** I still can't believe we have these.

**Ibite: **seriously. Wats with your name?

**MissImperfect: **I just feel rejected like I don't belong. Im mentally breaking down every five minutes, and I feel like no one knows where I'm coming from and I hate it! Why the hell was I stuck in this sorta situation?!?

**Ibite:** for only being 14, I think you're doing a damn good job.

**MissImperfect:** then why do I feel like im letting down everyone?

**Ibite:** nerves? I think your…

**MissImperfect: **wat do you think?

**Ibite**: nothing…never mind.

**MissImperfect: **please tell me! I really want to know! And I won't stop bugging you until I find out! So just please tell me unless you want to have a headache until the end of time!

**Ibite: **fine.

**Coveryourears has entered chatroom Early Morning**

**Coveryourears:** GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!

**Ibite:** I'll tell you later.

**MissImperfect: **fine. But like I said. I wont stop bugging you!

**Coveryourears:** did I interrupt something?

**Ibite: **nope.

**Coveryourears:** okay.

**Coveryourears: **wats for breakfast?

**MissImperfect:** whatever iggy fixes. Go get him up.

**Coveryourears:** okay.

**MissImperfect:** now will you tell me?

**Ibite: **later.

**MissImperfect:** hmph.

**Coveryourears:** breakfast is just poptarts. Come and eat!

**MissImperfect: **k thanks.

**Ibite: **yea.

**MissImperfect has left chatroom Early Morning**

**Ibite has left chatroom Early Morning**

**Coveryourears has left chatroom Early Morning**


	7. Hey There Delilah part three t's

**Disclaimer: I wish, but didn't succeed. I thought, but didn't believe. In other words, I wish I owned, but I don't. I thought I owned, but I don't.**

Names:

**MissImperfect:** max

**Ibite:** fang

**Explosionn**: Iggy and gazzy

**Coveryourears: **Nudge

**Whitewings:** angel and total

**MissImperfect has entered chatroom Blasting Music**

**Ibite has entered chatroom Blasting Music**

**MissImperfect:** FANG! TELL ME NOW OR I WILL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD!

**Ibite:** fine.

**Ibite:** but I can't think of a way to say/type it.

**MissImperfect:** well, express it soon! Please!

**Ibite:** okay…hang on one sec

**MissImperfect:** fine.

**Ibite:** Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

**Ibite:** sorry, I just couldn't think of any other way to say it.

**MissImperfect: **wow. Oh my.

**Ibite:** I think you should change your screenname

**MissImperfect:** why?

**Ibite:** becuz you seem pretty perfect to me.

**MissImperfect: **I'm anything but.

**Ibite:** max, your perfect, beautiful, strong, sweet, motherly, stubborn, amazing, wonderful, and everything else! Do you realize how perfect you are?

**MissImperfect:** do you really think of me like that? No I'm not perfect. Far from.

**Ibite:** max, I love you. You are perfect and mean the whole world to me!

**MissImperfect: **oh my. I…I didn't think you ever felt the same way as me…

**MissImperfect:** I love you too fang. I always have.

**Ibite:** and I have always loved you.

**Ibite:** you are my perfect Maximum Ride.


	8. Here In Your Arms hellogoodbye

Here In Your Arms

By rainxface

**A/N: okay, I had this song pop up in my head, cause I was bored and was like "I want to write yet **_**another**_** songfic. And yes, I am in love with songfics and this song. I am listening to this song practically non stop. If you haven't heard this song, go to myspace and the end of the URL is 'hellogoodbye'. They're a good band. One of my favorites, even tho I really don't like pop music, I like it cause I pretend its techno. Haha. I'll stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. This song is by Hellogoodbye.**

Fang's POV:

God. When can I get some alone time with Max? It seems like whenever we're alone, five seconds later, someone shows up. Please, I need to talk to her alone that way I can tell her.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here  
_

Finally, we're alone. Sharing a room in a hotel. Wonder how long this will last? Hopefully no one will intrude. Now I can tell Max.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah, Fang?" Oh, fuck. What do I say.

"Max, I…I wanted…to tell…to say…" Shit. I'm stuttering. I never, _never_ stutter.

"Fang? Are you okay?" She concerned about me. That's one positive sign.

And before I could even stop myself, I kissed her. And surprisingly, she kissed me back.

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

She tasted sweet and powerful and everything else that Max is. We hung there, just kissing for what seemed like forever.

"I love you, Max," I whispered in between two kisses.

"I love you, too, Fang."

Suddenly, we were laying on the bed, me on top of her. And yet, we were still kissing. I stuck a quick glance at the clock next to the bed. 11:30 pm. We should probably get some sleep.

"Max, we need to get some sleep," I sadly said. I made sure she could hear how sad I was feeling by listening to my voice.

"You're right." She pulled back the bed sheets, and slipped in. I pulled back on my side, and laid down next to here, my arm draping over her waist.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

I woke up in the early morning. Like, two in the morning. I could tell Max was asleep. Her peaceful steady breathing continuing to keep me calm. I was glad that nothing had happened while we were both asleep, and glad that nothing bad was happening right then. I gently pulled her closer to me, making sure that nothing would happen to her.

_I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here_

"Good morning," Max whispered to me once I fell asleep again.

"'Moring." No, I'm not a morning person. I hate mornings. I felt Max leave the bed, so I slightly opened up my eyes, and reached for her arm. "Stay. Sleep more." I heard her let out a small laugh.

"Get up, lazy bum," she said. But I pulled her into the bed, and she fell so her face was only an inch away from mine. So what do I do? I kiss her, of course. I'm not letting an opportunity like that leave me.

_Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

"Now will you get up?" Max whispered to me, a smile creeping upon her face.

"No," I chuckled. I pulled into me again, and luckily, she didn't interrupt.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

"Excuse me," came a voice from somewhere near the door. "Not to be rude, but shouldn't we get a move on? Or at least breakfast?" Max looked over to see who it was: Iggy.

"Why don't you make something?" I asked, getting more irritated by the second.

"Fine, but don't think I don't know what you two are doing. I can hear." He turned from the door, and shut it, making my head snap back to Max. Max turned her head a second later and just stared at me. Her beautiful brown eyes were lurking into my dark brown eyes. I kissed her again, which soon turned into a full make out session.

_Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here_

Soon there after, a soft knock was heard. Breaking apart, Max hollered "Come in!"

Iggy stepped in again, a big smirk spread across his face. "Breakfast is ready, incase you want to eat food instead of each other."

"Thank you, Ig." Max grabbed a pillow and through it directly at Iggy's face. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face." She turned back to me. "Want to eat?"

"Sure." We got up, and followed Iggy to the next room, wear the scent of bacon and egg and toast hit us smack in the face. We ate quickly, and almost immediately rushed back to our room. I laid back down on the bed, facing Max who was packing up a few of our things.

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

"Can't we stay here for a while?" I begged. Yes, I was begging. For more time alone with Max. That is all I wanted.

"Maybe. Depends on what everyone else wants." She folded a shirt and stuffed it into her bag. Then she turned to me. "Why? Are you afraid of not having any time with me if we leave and are running away again?"

I let out a small smile and a slight nod.

"Okay, let's go ask." Max walked out the door with me following close behind.

"Hey! Who wants to stay here for a few more weeks?" Max said, after opening up the door to everyone _still_ eating their breakfast.

Cheers and yes's came from everyone. That means more time with Max.

"Okay, that's settled." We walked back to our room, and I feel back onto the bed.

One week later:

I woke up to an angel singing. The voice was soft and yet powerful. And sweet, most definitely sweet. I listened a bit more to what the angel was singing…

"_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms"_

At the end of the stanza, I opened my eyes. Max was still right next to me, my arm still draping her waist. Then I realized: Max was the angel singing.

"Good morning," she whispered. I smiled and kissed her neck.

"Good morning, it is," I replied. Max turned around to face me, and her brown eyes just caught me. She was beautiful. Just wonderfully beautiful. I softly kissed her, and slowly and steadily it deepened. Growing more passionate by the second, it turned into a whole make-out session.

Those were happening a lot, recently.

As we pulled away from each other for air (damn that. Air is stupid), I whispered, "I love you, Maximum."

"You know what's the best part of loving you?" Max said, her eyes full of love. "Waking up in your arms every morning."

I kissed her again, smiles upon both of our faces.

_Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._

**Sappy, yes. But I freaking love this song! Its freaking beautiful!!!!!! Yay for Fax!**


	9. Miracle! paramore

"Miracle!"

By rainxface

**Hey guys! Just thought I would squeeze in a little song-fic while on my off time and having block from AG&AV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or Paramore (artist of "Miracle!") but I own everything that's unfamiliar. **

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I_

It was Monday night, and I was at Anne Walker's house in Virginia. I had been thinking to myself. Where am I really? Am I in a universe caught between the world and Hell? or in Hell? or the actual world? If it was the actual world, then how the heck does it seem like I am partially dead?

A light knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. The door opened, and Fang silently slid in my room.

"Hey," I said, looking up from my bed.

"Hi," he replied. He looked down at his feet after looking at me for a moment. "I just wanted to talk to someone for a while." Okay, that was _not_ something Fang said everyday. By any means. I stared at my best friend in shock. My eyes were wide and my jaw was partly dropped.

"O-okay," I stuttered out. "What do you want to talk about?" I leaned against my head board and scooted over incase he decided to sit down.

He shrugged and closed the door. We walked over to the vacant side of my bed and sat down. "Have you ever thought about…" he dragged out, knowing I would know what he was thinking.

"Yes and no. I think about it, yes, but sometimes, I just don't know what would happen." I sighed. "It would be different for us to live like that. I wouldn't know how to continue to exist." I rested my head on his left shoulder.

_  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
and have I told you?  
_

"It wouldn't feel right to me, that's for sure," Fang said, looking down at me to his left. "I wouldn't feel whole cause I would be missing everyone I know. I need these people to carry on." I felt Fang's arm wrap around me, but I wasn't sure. I was listening to his voice while trying to fight the sleep that was conquering. "I would feel… And no one… I would miss… you…" I drifted in and out of his speech before finally excepting the blackness of sleep.

_  
I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you  
_

I woke the next morning and I wasn't looking directly at the ceiling. Or anything of the 'up' area. No, instead I saw the edge of my bed and two pair of jeans that had legs inhabiting them. Then the night before came flooding back to my memory.

I took a deep breath and gently removed my head from Fang's shoulder. I didn't want to wake him, so I looked at my clock. 6:44 am. My alarm would be going off in one minute. I sat there, thinking about the last bit of information I had heard from Fang. Nothing that I could piece together, but still something.

A few seconds later, I heard the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I reached over and smacked snooze then switching it off. I felt Fang take a large breath and then yawn.

"Good morning," I mumbled, smiling lightly to try to welcome the morning. "Time to get ready for school."

Fang grunted. I got up and headed toward my closet to grab my clothes. I grabbed a quick outfit and turned to Fang, whom was still sitting on my bed, his eyes half open.

"Up. Now." I tried shooing him off of my bed, but it didn't work. "Fine. Just be up by 7, okay?" And with that I left him on my bed and went to take a shower.

I came out of the shower ten minutes later and quickly dressed myself. I ran down to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. Iggy was making us pancakes and eggs for a healthy day starting meal.

I ate my (five helpings of) eggs and (four stacks of) pancakes before seeing Fang come down to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. He was in a newer outfit from when I last saw him, and he didn't look like he was about to say anything about the night previous.

_  
We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To calm my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I?  
_

We went to school as (now) usual. It was all going smooth for me while looking up information about ter Borcht. I had a slight run in with a kid from my English class, but nothing more. Once I found enough of ter Borcht's biography, I decided to go tell Fang. I new what class he had at the moment, so I practically ran to where he would be without making any noise. While I was 'running' past an empty class room, I saw Fang.

But he wasn't alone.

There was a girl with red hair and from what I could tell about her back, was not going to be one of my friends. Her hand was twisting a lock of her hair while her posture was relaxed and slightly excited at the same time. I couldn't tell what she about to do.

And so seconds later she pushed herself against Fang and started kissing him. And what's worse is that he was kissing her back! I couldn't believe what I was seeing and rushed to the nearest bathroom. I quickly took a vacant stall and shut myself in. I let tears pour down my face; what they were for, I had no clue. I felt like I was a porcelain doll and a mother had just let her daughter smash the doll. My heart felt like it stopped, I could barely breathe, and the image wouldn't erase from my memory. After what felt like an hour, I came out of the stall and splashed water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and just stared.

I was no longer the girl that was fearless and had to take care of five other mutants with no parents plus a talking dog, but a girl that had just had her heart ripped to shreds by her first love.

I heard the bell for passing lunch ring and quickly made my face as clear as possible to mask the pain that was tearing me apart inside, slowly and horribly. I walked out of the bathroom and towards my locker to grab my lunch. I noticed Fang standing right next to the thrashed locker and almost turned the other way. But instead I held my head high and continued to my locker to grab my food.

_  
I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you  
_

"Max, you okay?" Fang requested from me for the billionth time during the first five minutes of lunch. "Max, this is not funny. If you don't start talking, I think I might just… I don't know. But Max, I know something is up. Talk to me, please." I wouldn't respond to him, wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't even _look_ at him. He just seemed like he wouldn't give a rat's butt about my feelings right now. I finished my lunch and walked to where I saw Iggy sitting with another girl.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked, not trying to intrude on them but trying to keep Fang as far away from me as possible. They both shook their heads and went back to whatever conversation they were having. I just retreated into my thoughts.

I thought that Fang had shown me that he cared more about me than I thought last night. I thought Fang would know better than to like another girl other than the girl that he is already showing affection towards. Fang _is_ Mr. Logic out of everyone in the flock. It just didn't make any sense to me in my mind. For the remainder of the lunch period, I let my thoughts linger on who the girl was.

When we arrived home that day, I immediately ran up to my room to start my homework and most likely escape Fang, who had not-so-pleasantly asked me what was wrong. Nonstop. I think this is the only day that I would be happy to be starting on my homework.

Unfortunately, homework can only last for a period of time. But there were also chores to be done around the house, right? But according to Anne, everything was already done and Iggy was already working on dinner.

I slumped up to my room to stare at my walls and listen to the radio. I turned my radio up loud enough to feel the bass vibrate my bed to shake on beat. But before I had turned to lay on my bed, I found the laptop that Anne had kindly donated to my convenience. I looked up on the internet anything more that could possibly be released about a mad scientist from the general European area.

I had found nothing by the time that dinner had come and even once it passed, I still couldn't find anything. By the time I had stopped researching, it was time to go to bed. I tucked in Angel and 'coincidentally' ran into Fang right outside her door. I tried talking to him casually but I had to slip in the fact that he had kissed a _complete stranger_ today and I had to somehow make it subtle. **(from here I am trying to sound as much like the book as I can)**

"You think I'm a lousy mom? What because I'm not girly enough, is that it?" I was really mad, the tensions of today boiling over in me. "Not like that girl with red hair, stuck to you like glue!" My hands came up and, without thinking, I shoved Fang. **(I have to cut out somethings to make a lot smoother)**

"You've been a great mom. But you're only fourteen and shouldn't have to be a mom. Give yourself ten years or so."

**(end book stuff)**

_  
It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why  
We'll get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why  
We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why  
_

The next week passed with nothing new of Fang and I happening, but I did go on a date. I don't even know why, I just did. Probably to get Fang back for kissing the Red Haired Wonder. Nudge had come up with an idea for all the secret codes. But not even that was enough to keep my mind from wandering to the subject of Fang. I had even come close to even running up to him and slapping him then kissing him. But thankfully that didn't happen.

Instead I tried to keep our conversations to a bare minimum. Meaning I only talk to him if he offers to talk to me, and even then I talk very little. Less than him. Yes, that seems evil, but he deserves it. The day after he shows me part of him that no one sees, he kisses another girl, complete stranger.

Sometimes I don't even understand my longest best friend.

And not talking to him was getting rather hard once Gazzy and Iggy gave us wonderful tickets to the world of Grounded (sarcasm intended), that is making things a lot harder. But on night of studying was about to change that.

Nudge thought that she had figured out the code. Words from the Bible; like passages, and chapters, and paragraphs, and sentences, and words in the sentences. While I was looking for one of the words, I saw a passage that really caught my eye. I think it was 2 Corinthians 5:7. It said sometime like

_**(For we walk by faith, not by sight:)**_

It really meant something to me, somehow or another. Maybe because I had only _seen_ Fang kissing the girl and not that I knew anything else. Maybe it was actually just the girl that was kissing him and my eyes were deceiving me. Maybe he was already seeing her before he was expressing to me. Maybe he was just trying to get _me_ jealous of him, but for why I would have not a guess. He knew that I already 'liked' him, but why would he have to try and get me pissed off?

One day I actually got the nerve to talk to him. Me starting the conversation, not him.

"Fang?" I asked from his doorframe, my voice quivering a bit in how his reaction might be. "Fang, I really want – need – to talk to you." He turned in his chair from his desk piled high with homework and looked at me. I don't know what sort of look he would give me, but somehow I wasn't expecting him to be so…happy was it?

"Go on." He nodded his head to also tell me to continue.

I took a deep breath. "I want to know what happened the other day. The day with… the day with that other girl and you." I let out the rest of my breath and made sure that my eyes were relaxed and closed. I heard Fang leave his seat, but I'm not sure where he went until he spoke.

"Max–"

"And please no lies," I interrupted. I heard him sigh.

"Lisa was trying to tell me something and I really wasn't listening – I swear to God, she started it all – and then she was just all over me. I'm sorry. I should've pushed her away. Max, look at me." I opened my eyes, but didn't even look to anywhere close to where he was standing. "Max, please, look at me. Please, please, don't be all stubborn right now. If you want to know the truth, then just look at me so I know you're at least listening." I felt a tear run down my cheek, but still I stayed the same. "Goddamn it, Max! When will you open your eyes to see the truth? At very least _when you ask for it_! Max, look at me." Fang's voice broke. "Look at me," his voice dropped to a low whisper. I finally looked at him. "I… I love you, Max. I do. And I'm sorry that I have been a big a-hole about your feelings recently. But that's only because you have been that way to me." I blinked hard to clear my vision from tears, causing my face to turn red and wet.

_  
I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and  
I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here  
_

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Fang, I can't say that I love you, too, but I can't say that I don't. I'm sorry I have been that way. I overreacted, but that's just because I saw my best friend in the whole world kiss a complete stranger to all of us." My voice was continually breaking, but all that I cared about was telling Fang. I had a million tears running down my face, but that didn't stop the fact that Fang needed to know. "I'm sorry for being the friend that wants to save her friend from the world and people. That's just who I am. It may not be the best thing ever, but you may have to accept the fact that I will always be here to save you from anything, no matter if you want my help or not. I'll be here. I'm sorry." I ran to Fang, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face into the crook of his shoulder.

I sobbed tears of fear, hate, sorrow, love, friendship, and all that's in between. Fang's arms eventually wrapped my waist and lower back. I felt something in my hair, not like a bug or something, but like a kiss. Fang had kissed my hair.

I don't know how long I spent crying, but when I pulled away from Fang, his whole upper-shirt was soaked. I let out a little chuckle that sounded more like a cough. Fang's hand came up and wiped away the last of the tears and brushed back my hair. Fang kissed my forehead then rested his head against mine.

_  
It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes_

**Okay, so I tried to make it possible to fit this in with SOF, but I don't know if you think that they should end up a couple or not. I see them as still being confused. But that's just me.**

**And yes, that is an actual verse out of the Bible. 2 Corinthians 5:7**

**And this is almost 3,000 words. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

**Love,**

**rainxface**


	10. Listen to My Heart ramones

"Listen to My Heart"

By rainxface

**The beautiful days where Rain has her writer's block that bring on her ideas in song-fics. Well, this one will be short. Like the song has like less than ten lines.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns Max, Ramones own the song and I own my laptop.**

_Next time I'll listen to my heart  
Next time, well I'll be smart  
That girl could still be mine  
But I'm tired of the hurt_

Fang was sitting in the cave with the glowing remains of a fire. Last night he had kissed Max. And how had she reacted? By flying away and not even looking back. All just because of a kiss. Sometimes she could be the most childish person he'd ever met.

But he still wanted her. She had no clue what was going on in his mind. The words 'love' and 'Max' would constantly float around in his thoughts. But she would never let anyone get that close to her. She would just push them away.

_  
Tired of tryin'  
I'm tired of the pain  
Tired of tryin'  
I'm tired of cryin'_

_Maybe I should just give up now,_ he would think to himself. He didn't want to be torn apart by his best friend. He wouldn't want to put himself in a situation where he knew he would just be torn apart. He didn't even want to try.

**Really short, but that's the glory of a Ramones song.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


	11. When It Rains paramore

"When it Rains"

By rainxface

**Another song-five while waiting for my stupid writer's block to go away. :) Another Fax, and this one will also fit into the story like it never really happened.**

**DISclaimer: don't own. Jimmy pats and pmore.**

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing._

**Max PoV:**

It was the night that Fang and I had gone out looking for a home. We had settled in the cave for the night. We wouldn't be far from each other, or so I thought.

We were eating our 'dinner' in front of the burning orange fire, with little conversation. I had finished my piece of rabbit and had leaned against the rock wall behind me. Fang, too, finished his piece and sat next to me. I looked at the cave's mouth and noticed the rain clouds covering the sky. My eyes drifted back to Fang. I didn't know who he was anymore. He was becoming more distant and closed off, and yet _open_.

"What are we doing here, Fang?"

"The kids want us to find a place to settle down."

"What about the School and saving the world?" I asked, almost frustrated that _my_ flock wanted to avoid saving the world. Not that I was really keen on the idea to begin with, but we could at least get it out of the way.

_  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore  
_

"We have to quit playing their game," Fang spoke softly, his eyes never loosing connection with the fire's flames. "We have to remove ourselves from the equation." I was stunned. Even my _best friend_ was suggesting letting the world be dominated! The world can not go under some evil person's hands and be all "lalala la. We don't care that the world is being taken over and we're all just going to be chill with it and not care!" NO! That is total insanity! But I wasn't going to yell at Fang for suggesting that.

"I can't," I sighed. "I – just have to do this."

"Max, you can change your mind." His voice was like autumn leaves dropping lightly on the ground. Surprisingly enough, they calmed me quite a bit.

"I don't know _how_."

My throat felt swollen or like it had a cotton ball shoved down there. I rubbed my eyes with fists, and buried my face in my arms. Tears were threatening to fall, but I wouldn't let them.

_  
And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?  
_

Fang's hand gently smoothed that hair off my neck. My breath froze in my throat, probably getting caught on that darn cotton ball. All my senses when on hyper-alert. His hand stroked my hair again, so softly, and trailed across my neck and shoulders and down my back, making me shiver.

I looked up at him. "What the _heck_ are you doing?"

"Helping you change your mind," he whispered, and then he leaned over, tilted my head up, and kissed me.

Although I enjoyed him kissing me, when it was over, I wanted to just run away. I didn't want any reasons from him of why he would kiss me so well like that. My brain went crazy and the only thing I could understand from it was, "Beware, he could just be pulling your leg."

So I did what I could to prevent that.

I flew away from the cave to my own.

_  
And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore  
_

**Fang PoV:**

The last that I saw of Max was her flying away into the forth-coming storm. I don't know what would make her think that I would be such a nuisance for her to fly away like that. Yes, I kissed her, but only for two reasons:

One, to change her mind about saving the world.

Two, because she doesn't realize that I like her yet.

But she's too much of a mother to understand people the same age as her. She needs to cool down a bit. Not that she has a bit of a temper, but the fact that she shouldn't make such things into big deals. Not everything I do is something weird or unheard of, just a surprise coming from me.

_  
And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?  
_

I can understand her complete surprise about me kissing her, but did she really have to go to the point of flying out of the cave? I mean, seriously, we could've just ignored it for the rest of the night if it really made her feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to make her feel obligated into anything, but I was trying to help her make up her mind.

_  
Take your time.  
Take my time.  
_

As long as she doesn't take forever to understand that I'm not an enemy and never will be. I'll let her take her time with clearing her mind –I will.

_  
Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around.  
_

She wanted to go off and save the world. What did I want? For us to have time and relax when no one said that we could. We need a time to understand who and what we are dealing with, not just a guess and see if we're right as we go. Someone could get hurt, and I don't think she realizes that.

_  
Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?  
_

I remember telling her that we needed a place to relax just hours previous. She was staring at me like I was some kind of lunatic. She wanted to continue. She has no idea what hell she is putting us through.

_  
You can take your time, take my time._

Just don't take long, Max.

**Okay, so not the best (I think my best is Miracle! But whatever). But it lessen-ed my writers block, majorly!**

**Please review, that'd be nice :)**

**Smiles**

**rainxface**


	12. Memory pt 1 sugarcult

Memory

**Memory  
****By Rainxface**

**So, I know it seems like I have disappeared for a while (possibly even DIED), but –ALAS! – here I sit, my laptop in front of me, and Sugarcult music playing rather loudly in the morning.**

**Just as a quick recap of my absence: I have been off writing an actual novel. A four chapter preview is up on my ficitonpress account (also rainxface). So check that stuff out once you finish reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Sugarcult- Memory; JP-MR; rainxface-ideas?**

**PS: yes, I still have stupid writer's block on ****A Guitar and a Voice**

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
_

Another quick stop. Another garbage diving experience. When the hell would our lives get easier, let alone normal? Garbage diving was not a normal thing for little fourteen year old kids to be doing just to have a meal for a week. I slumped against the cold brick wall. Max joined me.

"What did you find?" she asked, almost brightly, as she bit into her glob of mush. I shrugged.

"An old burger, fries, and what I think was supposed to be an apple," I replied. I bit in the wanna-be apple. It was not the greatest – by far not – but it was food to keep me going for however long it was going to take us to get somewhere.

"I don't even know what I accomplished," she laughed, her voice light and nearly carefree. "But, hopefully its edible." Max started eating her mush. I watched as the others were still scrounging around fore their own food. Angel was lucky and found something that looked new – a hot dog, maybe – but held nothing else. Gazzy was helping Iggy, but at the same time, piling up for himself. Nudge was trying not to look grossed out, but a small squeak was sounded from her every once in a while.

I finished my 'meal' rested my eyes. Every time I closed my eyes, bright mental photographs of Max and the girls flooded my mind, them being gone and away from the guys and me. Max appeared to be stressed, the time of working with the kids was not in her favor for once. It really hurt to watch her be like that.

"Fang? You okay?" her melodic voice broke through my trance. My eyes immediately popped open. Light was exposed to my eyes too quickly. I squinted to see anything.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said. "Why?"

"You looked like something wasn't right." She tucked her hair behind her ear. She turned back to look at the others, now eating their own treasures. I nodded to no one but myself.

12344321

That night, we stayed in a small forest, the dark trees shielding us from seeing the sky. I was on watch, but I knew Max still wasn't asleep. I was sitting a couple of feet away from her, but not far enough away to see the pain etched on her forehead. Without a doubt, she was listening intently on any unsuspected movement. I wanted to take that away from her.

"Max," I whispered. "Max." She started stirring, as if she was actually asleep. "Max, I know you've been up. Please come and sit with me at least." She sighed, but obeyed without anger.

_  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.  
_

She sat next to me on the log, overlooking the sleeping figures. The fire crackled a few times. I wrapped my arm around her protectively almost. She leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Max, what am I going to do with you?" I asked playfully. I smiled lightly, just to please her. "I mean, staying up all night just for five silly kids and their dog? And even when one of them is still on watch!" I chuckled. I felt her face smile, and I looked down. Her eyes followed toward mine. I leaned my head in close, our noses merely inches away. I felt her breath tickled my teeth. I felt both of our hearts beat wildly.

"Why did you leave me, Fang?" she asked suddenly. I was not taken aback. I had been waiting, patiently, as the days passed by, for her to ask that question. I did not want to randomly say why I left her; I knew it would have broken her to pieces.

"You were with Ari. And no offense to the kid, but I didn't trust him. I didn't want him anywhere near the kids. And I'm sorry." I paused, watching for her to be in uncontrollable rage.

She stayed the same.

"And you wanted to save the world. I thought that the world could have saved itself. Not to say that I didn't think you could have done it – God, no! – I just thought that you shouldn't have to be the one to save everyone in the cost of your own life." I closed my eyes, in fear of hers trying to pierce burns into mine.

Minutes passed as silence surrounded us.

Finally, her hands, cold but caressing, cupped my face, my eyes opening. Her brown eyes were sweet, their main color the brown of fresh coffee. Her face was soft, her expression light.

"Fang…," she whispered. Her thumb stroked my cheek and a small tear fell down her face. I wiped it away. Her arms wrapped around me. I returned the hug, holding her head close to my chest.

_  
This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.  
_

Lightly, we rocked together, back and forth. If I could, I would have frozen time just like that. Holding her in my arms felt so right. Her face suddenly appeared before mine, eyes set wide and hopeful. Of what, I had no clue. Her eyes gleamed in the shadow of the fire. I leaned in, slowly, centimeters at a time, before stopping a couple of centimeters from her lips.

The unexpected happened.

Max closed what little space was left. Fire and ice raced through me. Nothing was coherent in my vision. Slowly, my eyes closed. But, as any of our other kisses have gone, Max suddenly broke off.

But she didn't run.

She sat back, recomposed herself a little, and then stared at the fire. And although she was trying to hide it, I saw the littlest hint of a smile on her face. I couldn't help but to grin at her. Her cheeks were a shade of red, matching the tan tone of her face.

I, too, sat back, my arms supporting behind me. And, I, too, watched at the fire slowly died.

12344321

The sun started rising around five-thirty. The fire had died by that time. Max had 'accidentally' fallen asleep on me. I was the only one awake. The cold, frosty air bit at my bare skin. It was supposed to be summer, but it acted as winter.

I held Max closer to me.

The dying night and the growing day, both made me curious. Curiosity, they say, is what killed the cat. But by the fact of me not being even partly cat, it does entitle me to becoming a murder victim of curiosity. And this may sound like babble, but it is not. I'm curious of Max. Not in the perverted way, but what could happen between us.

The night brings wonders. And the day brings joys. Both cannot last, but neither can cease. Metaphorically speaking, if we were to break that night and day rule, we could have eternal passion.

I smiled.

Max began to wake up, and I fell limp as if I were sleeping.

_  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.  
_

The next night, the six of us (seven if you include Total) were perched around the fire. Max was next to me, Angel to her other side, and it came all the way around to Iggy on my other side. Bad jokes were being told from everyone. But, no matter how bad they were, we still laughed at the stupidity.

And yes, even I laughed.

The atmosphere was light, the fire glowed brighter then natural, and more stars could be seen above. All together, it was a fairly nice summer night. But nothing can last forever, sadly. Because I would have wanted that night to last.

The others fell asleep pretty fast, only Max and me being the two left awake. Crickets, wherever they lay, chirped loudly. Faint hoots were echoed from far off owls. Soft snores sounded from our flock. Max rested her head on my shoulder.

"Don't you wish for some moments to last?" she asked, moving her head to look at me a few minutes later.

"Yes," I said. "All the time." She nodded in agreement. My arm wrapped around her small figure. Her eyes, still locked with mine, closed lightly. She was not sleeping, but listening closely. I wanted to ask her what she was listening for, but I didn't want to interrupt her.

I, too, then closed my eyes.

I listened hard, anything besides the calming nature. Minutes passed, but I couldn't hear anything.

Then, soft lips, who I knew belonged to one girl, met mine. Both of my arms were now wrapped around her waist. As seconds ticked by, I waited to see if Max would stop.

She didn't.

Fire burned where she kissed me. Ice was left where my blood flowed. Her arms were around my neck, and they didn't let go as her lips left. Our heads were resting together, our breaths coming in quick and sharp.

12344321

The next morning, and Max was grabbing food out of our packs, we acted as if it was a normal night. Everyone ate their breakfast in silence.

_  
This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappeared.  
Can I be your memory?  
_

As we were in the air, directed in the who-knows-where-the-heck-we're-going direction, Max and I were flying side by side. It was calm, the two of us flying together without a care in the world.

"That never happened." I looked at Max. Confusion panicked my senses, but I held my façade. "That thing never happened. It couldn't have."

I couldn't even muster up a light, "Why?"

I looked her in the eye. She wasn't lying. She wasn't joking. She was serious.

"We can't do that to them. Do you know what would happen if we continued that?" she pressed.

I could only lie and nod.

I fell back in our group, taking up the rear. My heart, so strong I had thought, was now tearing. I'm not trying to sound emo, but it did hurt. What we had, or so I had thought we had, were mere mirages. Dreams. Not memories.

I sulked for the rest of the flight. And some more once we arrived at Dr. Martinez's house. What had driven Max to take us there, I did not know. I was zoning at the time of the decision.

We sat in the big family room, where everyone was huddled around Max, except me. Although I was acting off, no one doubted my façade. I sat in the back, only hearing the important stuff, not caring about the other stuff.

When asked what I wanted for dinner, I accidentally gave Dr. M the glare. Max and Dr. M just sound so much a like that I didn't fully register who was talking to me. And when I did learn it was Dr. M, I didn't even apologize.

I was pissed.

Dinner came and went without a memory. Everyone had to share the living room as a place to sleep. We were squished, to say the least. Angel and Gazzy were lucky with the couch; Nudge had the arm chair, which left Iggy, Max, and me on the floor. And with the limited amount of space on the floor, I was luckily (sarcasm) placed next to Max.

I tried moving over to the far end of our shared space, but still I was less than an inch away from her. That just added to my anger.

_  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.  
_

I waited as everyone drifted off into their own dream lands. The girl that had broke my heart lay awake, as every night she had. It hurt me even more to be next to her, waiting to talk to her.

I wanted to talk to her. It was weird to hate her, but love her so dearly at the same time. And that's what made me want to talk to her.

As she turned – faking to move in her sleep – I tried moving over more, as if her skin was acidic. I waited moments to pass. I finally mustered the nerve.

"Max?" I asked. She didn't move or anything. "Max. I know you're awake. I need to talk to you. I need to talk to you as a best friend."

Still nothing.

"Fine. Be stubborn." And with that, I turned and stole all of the blankets that we had to share. She gasped loudly, her arms flailing for the sheets. I held on tightly to the whole of the material.

"Fang! What the heck is wrong with you?" she whisper-screamed. Her eyes shot to mine before looking away a millisecond later.

"Just talk to me. What is wrong?" I demanded. I held the blanket hostage, still.

She stared at me. Her eyes were almost glossed over. She was mad, yes, but there was something else in her eyes. Something that she probably wanted to hide from me just in case.

She was right.

"Max, please, tell me."

Silence.

"Goddammit. Tell me. Please."

"Nothing is wrong," she said quietly.

I let out my breath. I lightly smiled at her. "Thank you for finally talking. But, please, I know something is wrong. Tell me."

More silence.

_  
This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?_

"Please." I sighed and looked away for a moment. "I won't stop bugging you until you tell me."

A sigh and wrinkling material.

"We're nothing. We can't be."

**No, I am not a faxness hater. I just thought it would be good to write out something that was not in my general genre of fax. Love or hate it, you know Max would do that.**

**Gots to go!**

**Smiles  
****Rainxface**

**PS: about 2,500 words.**


	13. Reverse This Curse pt 2 escape the fate

Part two: Reverse This Curse

**Part two: Reverse This Curse**

**By Rainxface**

**So, I've gotten half-complaints about Memory, so I have to continue it… (sigh, the thought of writing just makes me so mad!! (sarcasm, please)). Hopefully you enjoy this more than Memory. If not, then SUCK IT!**

**Disclaimer: "Reverse This Curse" is from Escape the Fate, Maximum Ride is from James Patterson's wicked mind, and the plot details are all of my own (please don't steal!).**

_A withered past and a blurry future,  
My hearts on an auction,  
It goes out to the highest bid.  
_

I didn't sleep that night. My brain was frozen, my heart unbeating. The whole of the sun rising in the morning did not register in any of my few thoughts. No feelings were recognized as the night to morning progressed.

I was a hologram, almost. A robot, maybe more accurate.

Once the morning meal arrived, I tried to snap out of it. My eyes, unseeing but my only guides, were strained through the bright early day lights. With my reputation already being a fair façade, I had almost nothing to worry about.

But, with the ignorant girl, being our leader, and I, wanting to try and not talk to her for as long as I possibly could, the morning would not be normal – to any standard. The silence as the two of us woke up until the passing of breakfast food was awkward. The tension of us not even looking at each other – let alone eye contact –was painful for the others to watch, I'm sure.

Though, why they would understand what was going on was not in my explanation. Angel didn't seem interested in our minds as it appeared in the morning.

And the day did not improve as it wore on.

_  
I live to fast, and I know I will lose her,  
But there is an option, to die is to live in her head.  
So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest.  
_

That girl and I acted against each other. Not in a noticeable way, though. It was subtle, if not only in our imaginations, that it happened. She wouldn't talk to me and I wouldn't talk to her. It was almost even in a way.

Yet, not.

The flock suffered from our individualism. I wanted to go my own way, but as I had promised that girl: I wouldn't leave her again. No matter how big a fight we had or whatever. I would not put her through that amount of misery. I would return to her soon there after, only to have a repeat of the nasty episode.

Did I want that? No.

Did I deserve that? No.

Did she? Maybe.

But, as much as I hate it myself, I still wanted her. I wanted her heart and soul. Was that cheesey? Yes. Do I care? Hell no. It's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!

If that girl wanted me – even _ever_ – would I give a care right now? Probably not. I would have to find a way to torture her without technically torturing her. The sad truth of me; the sad price that I had to pay for my sanity.

No one saw anything wrong with us. Even with me being extra quiet, and her snapping at the simplest statements and questions. How bad of snapping, I wouldn't know. I walked out of the room when she entered the same one as me.

_  
It's dead  
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first.  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose, so let me tell you the truth.  
_

Iggy tried to talk to me. He started with the cliché, "How's the weather today?" but soon gave up as he realized I wouldn't budge. He thought nothing of it.

My eyes were starting to gloss over, practically. I could feel the dryness as I blinked the few times. I thought hard, but mainly rubbish.

A quick thought struck me: What if she was actually trying to tell me something else. Maybe – and this ripped me hard as I thought it – maybe she liked someone else.

I shifted around on the seat in my room.

It would be impossible, but it was still worth something. I made up my mind.

I shoved myself out of my corner seat and stormed out to the living room. She watched blankly as the television screen flashed different colors. I stood in front of the screen. Her blonde hair bobbed around as she searched around me to the show she pretended to watch.

It was just a way to show that she didn't care.

"I need to talk to you," I said lowly, my eyes trying not to move away from her. She didn't look at me.

"I said, 'I need to talk to you,'" I repeated. She sighed and looked in my general direction, not at me. Her eyes were annoyed, although that could have just been me.

"What?" Bitterness.

"Why?" I asked quietly. I couldn't go far into details. It was bad enough to ask why with my voice almost breaking.

_  
A deadly wish but it should've come sooner,  
A corpse in a funeral that I would never attend.  
There is a light on in the back of this house,  
But you're not around, to die is to live in her head._

_So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest.  
_

As I stood there, waiting for her answer, I nearly died. The tension between the two of us was unbearable, and I almost wished for it to never have occurred. But that would not teach me what I know today.

And it would not have given me the pleasure of the memories I now withheld. To know the feel of soft lips as pink as hers resting upon mine, and the chills that crawled up and down my spine as we held each other so dearly, so delicately. It was worth every moment of the affair.

"Outside. Now." Her voice cut, sharp as a newly sharpened executioner's ax. Her motions out to the back yard were almost as pristine. We walked, far into the forest beyond the small house. I kept my distance – a solid five feet away.

She hissed under her breath.

"I really can't explain it as well as I should be able to," she started. It surprised me; her voice was not a dagger, but soft, caring. She fiddled with her fingers, stretched far down in front of her. "If the flock, if my kids – practically – ever found out, they would be joyous. That would be wonderful, I'm not lying. But if a fight were to break, what would happen then? You promised me to never leave again."

I nodded, no voice mustered from beyond.

"Do you not care if that were to be the future case?" She stopped in her tracks; the only sounds now were the occasional hawk, screeching towards its nest.

"I do care. I do care about the future for the flock. They are like children to me, too."

"Really? Cause it really doesn't seem to look that way," she snapped. I subconsciously took a step back. For the first time, I noticed her eyes had yet to look at mine. I attempted to keep contact, but lost it every couple of seconds.

_  
It's dead  
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first.  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.  
_

"Can you at least try to calm down for the smallest moment and look me in the eye?" I begged. "Please?"

"Why? So I can look into the face of another façade? Tell me, if I look at you, will I see the truth or another lie? Tell me, before I look." Her eyes, still not meeting mine, wandered everywhere, taking in the slightest detail of each tree that we stood by.

"I won't lie. I won't lie to you. Never."

Slowly, as if just to torture me, her eyes gazed into mine. Her eyes did not advert immediately; her eyes did not advert at all. They did not express anything, blocking me from an answer. I did not block mine, however. I meant what I said, and I would never go against my word with her.

Minutes ticked as hours, the subtle wind howling each second out. I stood in the breeze, hiding her from it. I waited for her final reaction.

Arms, small and strong, wrapped around me. Her body pressed against mine. Hot, wet tears leaked onto my black shirt. All so quick, I found myself also engaging in the embrace.

I didn't want to leave her – I never did – but I knew that we could not keep up the silly game. She would want to depart me, not for the sake of her, but for the sake of others. True, it lay up to most both of us, but there would be our times. I was sure of it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I couldn't say anything, and so badly I wanted to kiss her.

What were the chances of her running off again if I did kiss her?

Fairly big.

So I held her. Held her and didn't let go.

"I have to tell you something, and if I don't, I will probably accidentally kill myself for not telling you," I said, moving my head to rest on hers, but still embrace her.

_  
So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love,  
And to, the girl, that filled my dark.  
Last night I had the weirdest dream,  
That you and I drove off the darkest streets,  
Passing through these city lights,  
Closure for the kids that died.  
_

"I shouldn't be saying this, but I have to," I continued. Her expression was confusion, squished up a bit. "I really like. Really, really like you." I paused and waited for anything from her.

Nothing came.

"I love you."

Her breath was audibly caught in her lungs. Shock set in moments later and she couldn't do anything. Opening and closing her mouth, the only voice she could muster was a popping croak.

"Don't reply, because it's silly of me to even say that," I told her. I still held onto her. I wouldn't let her go. I brought her head back onto my chest and I laid my head on hers, her soft hair padding my cheek. I stroked her hair lightly.

Tears were falling out, but I didn't stop them. I didn't have the guts to stop the tears of reality.

I felt a splash of something fall on me. I looked up and rain clouds covered the sky. It was mid-spring, the weather being crazy and whacked out in the Arizona deserts. I smiled and told the girl attached to me. She smiled, too.

The rain came down heavy seconds later, drowning away our tears and warmth. We ran through the forest, our hands linked. We weaved through the trees, and water didn't miss a single spot on us.

As we finally reached the back door, we were both soaked head to toe. We laughed.

"You two need to come inside before you get sick!" her mom yelled, seeing us outside for the first time. "And you two lead these kids?! I do not want to be taking care of you guys if you're sick!"

"We won't get sick," the girl said happily. We stepped into the house and her mom greeted us with towels. We dried ourselves off and then sat on the couch in the empty living room.

_  
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first,  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.  
_

"Best friends, still?" she asked quietly. She was leaning on me and I had my arm wrapped around her. I smiled and nodded. If anything, we could still talk to each other with every problem that we have.

_  
So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love.  
And to, the girl, that filled, my, dark._

**Cheesey ending? Yes. Weird plot line? Sure. Amazing song? HELL YES.**

**I had fun writing this. It was amazing experience to try and look through Fang's PoV on how he felt about Max. I tried a different technique of writing (its not a big difference, but there is a difference) where I only imply that he's talking about Max because when my last BF and I broke up, he never said my name while referring to me to other people (our friends are the same and tell me what he says about me and it sickens me so). So, I used that as a nice inspiration in writing.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**

**PS: NO OTHER SEQUEL NO MATTER HOW MANY REQUESTSS!!**


	14. You Are the Moon the hush sound

You are the Moon

**You are the Moon**

**By rainxface**

**Glorious night. Rain is sitting in her room, though. Her eyes can capture the last of the dying sun outside the barrier window. Oh, how she longs to go outside again. Oh, wait… she just moved. Now she and her laptop are outside, facing the disappearing sun.**

**Sorry, having a third-person poetic moment. Now, I give you another song-fic by moi.**

**Disclaimer: JP is to MR as The Hush Sound is to You are the Moon and rainxface is to the plot line.**

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms  
Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone  
_

I walked through the mist covered clearing. It was almost a clearing, actually. It would have been a wonderful clearing if not for the many cement tombstones that were poking out of the ground. The setting sun in the far west was barely lighting my area. I stumbled to find the right grave.

Years had past, lives had grown, and yet people still mourned. It was the pain that was left from his departure that always burned our hearts. Never had we gotten used to his passing, and it shall remain that way as the days live on.

I always remembered his last day, but only with the two of us sticking to my memory. Everyone else's is mixed up.

It was a fight, us against every other experiment that had survived past a few months. It was few that had, but those few were strong. Their tactic was surprising in every way, though we should have known to expect anything and nothing abnormal. As one attacked him, he tried to face it alone. I ran in to help him, but I knew that it was already too late. Blood was flowing heavily down the side of his whole body. His skin was paling as the seconds rolled on.

But I didn't stop fighting.

I finished off the monster barely. Thankfully he had weakened her. Quickly, I tended to his wound. I patched up all of the scrapes, making sure to clean out the wounds. His eyes fluttered open, his lips hardly made a smile. Weakly, he whispered to me,

"I love you, Maximum."

_  
You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe  
_

Once the fight ceased, I managed to pull him to a hidden cave. I pulled him near the fire someone was starting. His consciousness did not leave the whole time, nor did it disappear as the night's heavy blanket fell over us.

As we were the only two left up, he was leaning on me for support. The fire was bright in our eyes, and the warmth was heating the whole cave. We did not say much, but what we did would be my greatest memories.

"Max," he said sweetly in a low voice. "I feel my end coming. I'm sorry."

"That's ridiculous," I told him. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying here with us, where we all like it."

"Do you not see what condition I'm in?" he tried to tell me. "I've lost too much blood. I'm sorry."

"No, you won't leave us. Stop saying that. It's lies. You're in perfect condition," I lied. Deep down, I knew he was telling the truth. I just didn't want to believe it.

"I meant what I said earlier," he had whispered minutes after my opinion was stated.

"I know."

"I do love you. And I know you love me, too." He pulled off of me and cupped my face. Tears were about to trickle down my cheeks, but they couldn't. His passion was displayed brightly as his lips worked with mine. I felt all cares wash away, and all I could think about was that moment. That little time where I felt so connected.

But nothing can last forever.

My watch ended and we both fell into sleep. In the morning, I found him unmoving and not breathing. I could barely tell the others.

_  
I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact  
So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass  
I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
You will see your beauty every moment that you rise_

As I stood in front of his grave, the only one not covered in moss or vines. I sat facing the tombstone, my legs against my chest and my head resting on my knees. Tears were starting to fall. I recited his epitaph from heart, sniffling at the end of every line.

_**Though brave and strong**_

_**He was the only one**_

_**Who could really see**_

_**Into what would be**_

My head fell off my knees and I stared into the dark blue sky. Little stars were twinkling around us. The moon was shining fully. It was accompanied by two tiny planets on either side of the sky.

I knew that where he was, he was happy. He was away from this suffering time and place. He didn't have to live through everything else that we suffered from. He was probably looking down on me right now.

Hours passed where I was just sitting in front of his grave, the soft wind blowing through my hair. As I began to walk away, I placed two things at the base of his grave.

Flowers.

And a mirror to show him it he was okay.

**Okay, if you cried your eyes out, good job! I actually didn't cry while I wrote this, surprisingly. Hopefully you know who was the dead one. If you don't, then you're an idiot.**

**Anyone want to give away the answer for a virtual cake??**

**Well, review if you have something to say about it.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


	15. How to Save a Life the fray

**How to Save a Life**

**By rainxface**

**Just read… you'll like it. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: The Fray owns the song, Jimmy Pats owns the character of MR, and I own the plot outline.**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
_

"Fang?" I called through the open door. Cots, all about extra-long twin size, lined the four walls. The room was white, water stains dotting the top of the room. A window, though barred, brought the only light to the room. Only one kid sat in the room, his dark hair matching his black wardrobe. He was facing away from me, his head looking down into his lap.

I sighed and walked into the room.

I sat next to Fang, close enough to feel his body heat, but far enough away that he wouldn't yell at me for being too close. Slowly, my hand weaved through his arm and to his hand. He flinched, but didn't say anything. I started stroking his hand softly.

"Fang?" I repeated. He didn't move. With my free hand, I lifted his face to look at me. His eyes were dark and slightly dank. With my hand cupping his face, I caressed his cheek. His skin was warm, but his breath came out cold.

"I miss you. I don't want you here… you don't need to be here," I told him. Even if he wasn't listening to me, it still felt good that I could get it out of my mind. "I need to get you out. I promise you that I'll get you out. I promise." I kissed his lips gently.

That's when I got his first response.

As I was pulling away from him, Fang brought me back for another kiss. His lips, so strong and passionate, almost made me melt with the touch. For a while, I didn't think this was going to end – I didn't want it to end – but he broke away, his eyes sorrowful. He wiped away a tear that had escaped down my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"I don't want you here. You shouldn't be here. I belong here, trust me," Fang whispered.

"I need to be here. And I know that you _don't_ belong here… you did nothing wrong," I tried to argue. Many tears were threatening me now.

"Max, I did so many things wrong!"

"You made a mistake… everyone makes one now and then." My voice was thick, and I hated for him to see me like this.

"Does everyone make about 365 mistakes in a row?" he countered.

"You've seen me; I'm the mistake _queen_ it seems like."

"No, not like I have." He sighed and kissed the back of my hand. He pulled back the sleeve of his left arm, exposing big puffy scars. Some were faded and small, others huge and very noticeable. Most of them ran the same way, but others went perpendicular.

I raised his arm and kissed the scars.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

As I left the place, a feeling of regret and pain clung to me. I had stayed with him until I was practically dragged out of the place by the nurses. The dull glow from Fang's ever longing eyes haunted me as I flew back to the flock.

I slammed the door behind me, and I flung myself onto my bed. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

**How to Save a Life**

Fang laid in his bed. The barred window whisked the white room with the moon's glow. Shadows danced around as kids moved in their sleep. A quiet hum echoed through the room as the kids breathed heavily in their coma.

Fang wasn't going to sleep.

Max's visit was unexpected and almost unwanted on his part. She knew that he was a threat to himself – who didn't? – but refused to believe it. She was thinking that the reason why he was here was because of her, because of her bad leadership. She didn't want him to be the guilty in her mind of court.

Yes, that was what she didn't want. She didn't want her Fang to be known as a _criminal_ in her mind. She wanted to be the criminal to save him.

It was the first time, in the few months he had been in the hospital that Fang had actually realized what Max was doing.

That haunted him through the night.

_  
Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
_

I visited Fang again the next day. He seemed almost more reluctant has he had the day previous. He wouldn't look me in the eye, wouldn't let me touch him. About three feet was put between us as we sat down on the floor of his room.

"Fang?" I asked, wanting to reach out and grab his hand. Luckily, I held my hands in my lap, away from him. "Fang?" this time, my voice broke. I choked back the lump in my throat and put on my serious face.

"I don't see why you've put yourself in here. I know what you've done, I know that you've tried to kill yourself. But that's okay," I cooed. At this point, I had a few stray tears falling down my face.

Minutes passed but still Fang stayed silent.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I told him. "I love you. You are my best friend, and I love you. Please stop blaming yourself for everything. Nothing is your fault." I moved to squat in front of him. My eyes were pleading and my cheeks were blotchy pink.

I didn't hesitate to take his hands in mine.

"I love you."

A smile, however so small, played on his lips. He lifted his eyes to meet mine. I was afraid that in any second, Fang's graze to me would be broken. It was the first time in months that I had actually seen any emotions in his face.

"I do love you," I repeated. I don't think he wanted me to see, but I saw his eyes start to swell up with moisture.

And then, like a burning passion that I longed for as long as he stayed here, he was on top of me. His hands were everywhere, his mouth caressing mine. In between kissing me, Fang whispered, "I love you, too, Maximum."

That did me.

I fumbled to find the bottom of his shirt. I quickly pulled it off. Knowing what I was thinking, Fang took off my shirt. This didn't bother me, oddly. I heard a low _thump_ as Fang's shoes hit the floor, off of his feet. I struggled to get my shoes off. Once those were off, I noticed that Fang was getting irritated by my bra.

I smirked.

"Need some help?" I asked him. Fang glared at me playfully.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

The door clicked open and we quickly sped to opposite sides of the room, me hiding behind a cot with Fang sitting on his bed. I found a spot to look around from, and the person at the door shocked me.

It was Iggy. And he had Nudge standing next to him.

Nudge was eyeing Fang weirdly, and, thankfully, Fang's emotions had all dropped from sight.

But that didn't help that Fang was shirtless and clothes – my clothes – were scattered around the room.

Nudge smiled.

"Max, I know you're in here. Just come out," she said. Reluctantly, I pulled out of my hiding spot and walked over to Fang's cot.

"Hi," I greeted.

Nudge's expression changed from confused to accusing. It was almost horrible.

"Max, it's getting late. They're going to kick us out in a few minutes, and I would like to talk to Fang," Nudge stated. Her voice had not been the usual pre-teen bubblegum pop, but stern and almost demanding.

_  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
_

I waited outside Fang's room as Iggy and Nudge spoke to Fang. I nervously picked the hem of my shirt. Last that Fang had seen of Nudge and Iggy was in a huge fight that led to this hospital – if you could even call it that.

Fang was not thinking straight that night. Iggy, who had mistakenly angered Fang, had jokingly suggest that Fang go consult someone about his habit. Fang, not in the mood Iggy's jokes, took him seriously. The next morning, I woke up to find a note laying out with Fang's writing on it saying where he was going to be staying.

Luckily, he didn't branch far from our refuge with my mom.

But I was nervous about Iggy and Fang in the same room together. It didn't feel right to me. Many things could make Fang go off, make him break his work.

Make him go farther than before.

Over an hour passed. I tensed more after I heard the door open and close. Iggy and Nudge walked out, both looking rather disappointed. I quickly rushed to them.

"What happened?" I inquired.

"Exactly nothing. Fang said nothing, we said nothing," Iggy replied.

"Did you attempt to say anything?" I pressed on. There was no way that they said nothing, did nothing, for well over an hour.

"Nope," said Nudge.

"Fine, we're going home," I told them.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

As I went to visit Fang the next day, something didn't feel right. Everything looked right, though. Fang's lone figure was still in the back of the room as I went to visit him. He seemed almost happy as I came to watch him this time. Nearly instantly, we started.

Fang seemed eager as he impatiently tore off my shirt. I flung off my shoes to the opposite end of the room. I managed to pull off Fang's shirt easily.

**How to Save a Life**

I pulled on my shirt while trying not to stumble around, laughing. Fang was smiling widely, too. We were hunting down our clothes. Fang easily found all of my clothes, but we were having trouble with his clothes.

The whole time that I was there, we didn't think about why Fang was there, why he wasn't out yet. We were just two teens that had over raging hormones that didn't care where they were or if anyone would walk in on us. We just went by instincts.

As Fang pulled on his last article of clothing, he linked his arms around my waist and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you, Max. You have to know this," he told me sweetly but seriously.

"I love you, Fang. You must know this by now," I teased. Fang smiled before kissing me again.

I checked the clock in the corner of the room. It read later than I was supposed to be there.

"I have to go. They'll kick me out," I told him. He just secured his arms around my waist.

"No… you have to stay with me tonight," he said seductively.

"I'll try and stay."

That night, I hid under Fang's cot. His sheets were long enough to cover all of the sides. Once the night checker was through, I crawled from beneath the cot to the top. I laid down next to Fang, my face buried deep into his chest. Fang's arms were around my waist as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, Fang's arms limp as was his body. Blood was freshly staining the sheets. On the pillow behind my head was a note written with Fang's scrawl.

_I'm sorry, Max. I had to. There was nothing else I could do, and I wanted out of this life. I hope you can forgive me. Sorry for the pain I'm causing you, the pain that I'm causing everyone in the flock. And I'm sorry I had to do this._

_I love you._

_Tell Iggy that I accept his apology._

_Don't forget me._

_Love,_

_Fang._

_PS: keep up the old blog for me, alright? I trust you, Max._

I was crying at the end of the note. I ran out of the room, and to the main office. The workers stared at me with horror. I was practically all covered in blood.

"Fang… or Nick… I don't know what he goes by, but he died last night. He committed suicide," I sobbed.

I dropped down to my knees and cried.

**Sorry for the sadness. I don't know if you guys have heard, but recently, I have been against teen love. That's why a lot of my newer stories don't have love working for them.**

**I was originally planning for Max to announce being preggo, but then I just decided to leave that out.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**

**PS: this song got me through a suicide attempt a few years back. I can't believe that it's only two years ago…**


	16. I Would Understand jumper by 3eb

**Jumper**

**By rainxface**

**This is written as a little insight of my idea of why the song was written. I looked up the story behind the song a few days after starting to write this and I learned that it is about the lead singer's friend coming out of the closet gay and how everyone would put down his friend. The song talks about how the friends wants to commit suicide and it's all just the things that the lead singer wants to tell his friend before he dies.**

**I am ADDICTED to the song :)**

**Disclaimer: JP MR. "Jumper" Third Eye Blind. Rainxface everything else.**

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand  
I would understand _

She stood, her back towards me but her cries still echoing back to me. The setting sun was just below the ledge. Everything was tainted orange. Her messy blonde hair flew in the light breeze. Her arms were at her sides, one bloody.

She warned me not to come closer. If I did, she'd be at the bottom of the cliff. And her wings wouldn't be trying to catch the wind, either.

I stayed my distance and waited.

After a few hours, Iggy cautiously made his way up to where I stood. He told me he would stay watch until we got back. I nodded, my focus never actually leaving her. Iggy left, probably hearing me nod.

"Max, please?" I whispered to her. Her head snapped sharply over to me. Her eyes were piercing, and yet pleading, too.

I motioned to my side for her to come and stand with me. Reluctantly, she obeyed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and her head rested on mine. I kissed her head before walking her back to the cave.

We sat towards the open mouth of the cave. Iggy noticed us and went to sleep, laying close to Nudge, as in his hand was basically touching her back. I didn't say it, but they looked cute like that.

Max was distant. Her eyes were not focused and her body was too relaxed for her nature. With my arm already around her, I started stroking her soft cheek. I hummed lightly, my tune gentle and caressing.

After a long while, Max looked up at me. I was still humming, and I did not cease as her eyes were pleading guilty.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to me.

I kissed her temple and told her, "It's okay."

_  
The angry boy, a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain  
You know you don't belong  
You're the first to fight  
You're way too loud  
You're the flash of light  
On a burial shroud  
I know something's wrong  
Well everyone I know has got a reason  
To say  
Put the past away _

We stayed awake all night.

My fingers grazed her delicate arm. The scars running up and down the skin were like a black fly on a white wall. When I reached her wrist, I slipped my hand into hers. Her tear-streaked eyes were confused, as if to say, "How could you like me after something like _this_?"

I kissed the back of her hand and smiled. With my free hand, I cupped her cheek. Her light brown eyes, usually so tense, were trying to relax farther from possibility. She was shaking lightly, and her breath came with only sharp inhales and long, drawn out exhales.

I kissed her forehead lightly, lingering for more than a few seconds before pulling back. The rising sun was like another chance for everything. A new chance to make everything right and to forget about the yesterday. The orange tint that everything gained shadowed the blackness that had settled for the night.

Unthinkingly, I lightly kissed her cheek. A blush, a peachy shade because of the rising sun, crept where I kissed her. Her eyes were filling up with moisture, I could tell, and her body language complete transformed from relaxed to tense.

"Don't," she said. "Don't do this to me. No." Her broken voice, however demanding, echoed to me with flutters like butterfly wings. Her soft blonde hair bounced as she shook her head.

"What don't you want me to do?" I asked her, whispers so quiet yet yelling loudly in confusion.

Tears began to fall before she answered me. And even when she did, her voice was barely there, hidden behind her choking throat.

"Don't make me innocent. Don't make yourself the bad guy," she insisted. "I'm the bad guy. You're trying to play hero. Don't. I'll just bring you down with me." She wiped her eyes and closed them. More tears rolled down, but she left them there. I wiped them away for her.

"You can't bring me down. You can only get me higher," I told her. Her mocha eyes snapped open and searched for me. The lock between us was very strong. Neither of us could break it. Intensity radiated off of both us. She read disbelief. I read love.

"I love you," I whispered. I bit the inside of my mouth to stop from tearing up. I waited patiently for her response.

Max smiled, brightly, but looked away.

"You shouldn't love me," she said. "Don't."

_  
I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand  
I would understand _

We stopped at another cave the next day. The trees around us were alive, colorful, and warm. The sun was brightly above us. Max and I stood inside of the cave as the others went to a town for food. She was trying to start a fire pit, and I sat against one of the walls, watching her every move.

Constantly she would fumble her hair behind her ears, wipe her hands on her old jeans, or straighten out her shirt. But somehow every move was graceful. When she finished, she sat next to me. She did not look at me. Instead, she stared straight ahead at the new pit.

Cautiously, I placed my arm around her. I leaned her into my shoulder and pet her hair. She sighed but still did not break her gaze to the fire pit.

"I love you," I whispered softly enough that she wouldn't be able to hear. I did not want a protest. I wanted a simple statement.

After a couple of passing seconds, I was thankful my words did not carry to her.

Minutes passed with silence but tension pulling each second faster and closer together. Carefully, I placed my hand on top of hers. Max did not protest.

"I'm sorry about last night." Max's broken voice was all I needed to hear after the silence. I almost smiled for the sake of hearing her voice and for her to actually talk about last night.

I held her closer to me as I began to speak.

"It's alright. We're here now," I cooed. "You have me, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. You even have that darned dog. And your mom and Ella. And we all have you. We can take care of you. You won't let anything happen to you."

Slowly, we began to rock back and forth. Tears started rolling down her blotchy pink cheeks and onto my shirt. I wiped them away and then held her face in my hands. Her beautiful eyes, though red from crying, were still as gorgeous as I loved. Her blonde hair framed her face, accentuating her beauty.

"I don't care what you say, you're beautiful."

Before she could protest, I kissed her.

_  
Well, he's on the table  
And he's gone to code  
And I do not think anyone knows  
What they are doing here  
And your friends have left  
You've been dismissed  
I never thought it would come to this  
And I  
I want you to know  
Everyone's got to face down the demons  
Maybe today  
We can put the past away _

We ate dinner and sat at the entrance of the cave. The younger ones were inside the cave playing a random game. Iggy was sitting on Max's right. I was on her left. All of our eyes were closed as we just felt the sun's last burning rays fall below the horizon.

Amazingly, Max had put her hand in mine. Her head was resting up against my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her.

Suddenly, Max took Iggy's hand in hers and lifted her head from my shoulder. I knew this was her jester of love, but there was also something else in it. What, I have no clue.

Leaning over, she kissed Iggy's cheek.

"Thank you for always being the little brother. Sorry you're stuck with me as the older sister," she said. "But thank you. I love you." She let go of my hand to hug Iggy. He hugged her back, a little blush sneaking its way onto his face. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Anytime," he joked.

He let go of her, and she turned to me.

Soft eyes and relaxed posture were shown the most out of Max. She also was fidgeting with her hands, twiddling her fingers.

"Thank you, Fang. For always being here for me. For always being my right hand man. For being my best friend in the whole wide world. For loving me no matter how ridiculous of a stunt I've pulled. For holding my hand through the whole way." She kissed me gently before pulling back. "I love you. I shouldn't, but I do."

"I love you, too. I should, so I will." I brushed away fallen hair and cupped her cheek.

Gently, it started, but it soon picked up passion. Fire even with the simplest of the touch. Everything else in the world blanked out.

_  
I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand  
I would understand  
I would understand  
Can you put the past away  
I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
I would understand..._

The next morning I woke. I was back at the original cave, the one where Max had almost jumped off of. Except Max wasn't around and everyone was crying. Angel and Nudge were holding each other in the back of the cave; Gazzy was sitting next to Iggy who looked like he was waiting for me to wake up.

"What happened?" I asked, not fully coherent. "Where's Max?" The name of my love seemed to bring pain to everyone listening.

"Fang; we don't know how to tell you this," Iggy said in a murky voice. He wiped his eyes before continuing this. "Last night, she… don't you remember? You were there."

I shook my head, confused.

"She warned you not to come any closer and you didn't listen. She threw herself of the ledge. Don't you remember?"

"No, she didn't. Two nights ago, she told me not to come any closer and then after a while she walked over to me. Last night, she told you how much she appreciated you being her little brother and kissed you on the cheek. Last night, she told me that she loved me and she kissed me! She didn't do anything suicidal last night." I was furious. The people I trusted were trying to tell me that my love was dead. They were lying to me.

"Dude, none of that happened," said Gazzy. "Two nights ago, it was like any other night with us."

"I'm sorry, man," Iggy spoke again. "You didn't listen to her. You were trying to tell her something and she jumped. We searched the whole night while you stayed here. You didn't want anything to do with her search. You said you couldn't bare to find if she lived or not."

"No, that didn't happen! Max is still alive, I know it!"

They say that when a loved one passes in the world, you can tell when they've gone. And somehow, I never believed it to be true. But now that I was being told that Max was dead, I could somehow feel the world a bit different. I just didn't want to tell anyone.

Suddenly, I broke down and started crying. Iggy looked shocked behind my tear blurred eyes, and the Gasman looked even more broken that his new leader was breaking down.

"I couldn't have been dreaming!" I cried. "Everything was so real: Max's tears, our kisses, her voice, her beauty. _Everything_!"

Everyone – Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Total, too – crowded around with a big group hug.

After everyone pulled away, only Angel stayed to hang on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head.

Her beauty and grace, I would forever withhold to me. I will never forget.

**Sorry if you cried. And sorry about the little twister at the end. It just came to me and I HAD to write it. Sorry, I thought it was a brilliant idea.**

**Nothing else to say.**

**-rainxface**


	17. Wonderwall by oasis

**Wonderwall**

**By rainxface**

**Yes, this is posted in, like, three different spots, but it's because I love this song. And I think I did a wonderful job writing this one (not to sound conceited or anything).**

**Disclaimer: MR to JP, "Wonderwall" to Oasis**

I shoved my way through all the people. The crowd in the small bar was horrendous. It was five minutes until play time, and I needed to be at the front. Unfortunately, no one wanted to seem to let me slide up to the front.

One minute to play time and I barely made it up. The lights started dimming, everyone around me was cheering thunderously. I couldn't even hear myself think.

True, I hated small places, and yes, I despise people that love loud noises, but this was for a good reason. I tried shoving away some people to make my space bigger, but it filled up once I let down my arm.

An announcer boomed over the crappy speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen. The man that you've been waiting for. Mr. Lars Simmons!"

Screams came from everywhere. _I'll be lucky if I come out of here _not _deaf_. I kept my eyes on the stage as Lars entered from the left. A spotlight, in a funny shade of red, blared against his black outfit. The light tainted his grim smile red.

"Hell-oh everybody! I hope you guys all know what today is." He chuckled into the microphone in front of him. "Today is my anniversary with my best friend. We've known each other for so long – probably since about the time I was born (yes, she is older). And I introduce you to the night this way because I have a song, just for her. I hope she's somewhere out in the crowd. If you are out there, you know who you are."

He turned away from the microphone to a rack holding a couple of guitars. One of the stage managers helped him with the black acoustic, and he headed back upstage.

He strummed the guitar once and said, "If you know the words, sing along."

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

I had heard the song before, many moons ago, but never had thought much of it. Now, hearing it come from Lars, it was beautiful. Tears streaked down my face as I tried to sing along.

_  
Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

He faded out the song with the last strum and his voice steady. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he'd look like he was about to cry.

But I knew him better than that.

The rest of the concert went on with Lars' usual heavy rock/metal songs. I didn't mind the bass pumping everything, but the pure loudness of the volume almost killed me. It hurt my ears too much.

As the final song of his encore was played, I made my way to backstage. Of course I had bought a backstage pass. The doors opened for me and I ran through, searching for Lars. When I did find him, I flung myself at him. Happily, he hugged me back.

"Oh my God, you were here!" he cried. "I was hoping you would make it to this concert! Did you like the first song? Or was it too much?"

"Stop talking so much, you're scaring me," I joked. "I loved the beginning – the whole thing was amazing." He let go of me and we began to walk down the hall.

"Good." His smile, the one that always brightened my world, was back. "I've missed you so much, Max. Or, wait, do you have a new name you go by?"

"No, _Lars_," I teased. "Unlike _you_, I haven't really changed that much." I poked him in the chest, and laughed.

"Oh, how much I've missed you and your laugh." He sighed. "So what have you been up to recently? Any boys I should be worrying about? Anyone that I need to beat up?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I've beaten up all the boys for you. But thanks for the concern. I've taken a low-profile, yet again. I'm not looking for anyone. Not interested." I shrugged.

"Will you ever get used to not having to worry every second?"

"Probably not." I laughed and he joined with me.

"Come on, I'll show you where I'm staying tonight." He took my hand and pulled me with him. I smiled.

A couple minutes later, we were outside of the building and at a cheap hotel.

"It's nothing fancy, but it's bed and showers." Lars shrugged. He looked down at me, his eyes obviously looking through mine. "Want to hang out tonight. Tomorrow I've got to leave for my next gig."

"I don't see why not," I agreed. He pulled into the hotel and to his room. It was nothing fancy at all – one full sized bed in the middle of the room with a television in the corner and a bathroom in the other. I sat down on the bed.

"It's better that what we used to sleep on," I joked.

"Yeah, way better." He sat down next to me.

"Lars—"

"Call me Fang, like you're used to," he told me. He could obviously see the strain that I had to remember to call him Lars.

"Okay, Fang. How long has it been? Five years? Six? That's how long we _haven't _spoken for. Do you even remember why we haven't?"

"I've been on the road, recording, out of country—"

"I know. I have all of your CD's," I interrupted.

"But I guess we just haven't had the time." He sighed. "Time is a valuable thing that most people forget about. I guess we just forgot what time it was and kept on forgetting."

"Why don't we forget the times that we forgot and pick up where we left off?" I suggested.

"You mean the times I'd kiss you and you'd run away?" he replied jokingly. I lightly hit him on the arm. "Ow." He rubbed the stop I hit.

"You know what I mean."

"Or do I?" He swooped in and kissed me. And since it's been almost six years, I did not do the foolish thing of running away from him. Instead, I went with it, kissing him back. In between kisses, Fang said, "I love you, Max."

"I love you, Fang," I replied a couple kisses later.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the same room. My shirt was hanging from the television, I could see. I could feel my pants still on. I silently thanked God.

I got up, pulled on my shirt and wrote a quick note to Fang. Maybe this time, we could stay in touch.

**I love that song. This idea was bobbing in my head for a while, but I couldn't come up with a song that would work with it. I finally found it.**

**And for Lars: I came up with the name because my family used to have a big great dane that was basically our house protector. His name was Lars. I think of Lars/Fang's character as protector of Max. So, I thought it would be a nice name for him. Plus, in my mind Fang looks like a Lars.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


End file.
